Siła umysłu
by Hyapponzashi
Summary: Co jeśli Harry był tylko małym chłopcem zamkniętym w komórce pod schodami a cały magiczny świat wymyślił aby poczuć się lepiej?


W Surrey był upalny letni dzień.  
Jak zwykle panowała tu nieprawdopodobna normalność.

Nic nigdy nie odchodziło od normy, oprócz jednego incydentu mającego miejsce 11 lat temu.

Pewnego wieczoru Petunia Dursley znalazła na schodach swojego domu niemowlę. Nie byle jakie niemowlę, ale swojego siostrzeńca, Harry'ego.

Ktoś zostawił go przed jej domem licząc na to że się nim zaopiekuje.  
Niestety ten ktoś się przeliczył.  
Petunia kilka miesięcy wcześniej urodziła syna, Dudley'a.  
Chciała przez to udowodnić wszystkim, że może być nie tylko świetną żoną i gospodynią ale także i matką.

Dorastając w cieniu idealnej siostry musiała walczyć o swoje, dlatego choć nie chciała mieć dziecka postanowiła zostać matką i pokazać swojej siostrze która z nich jest prawdziwą kobietą.

Niestety to dziecko popsuło cały obraz jej idealnej rodziny. Na to nie mogła sobie pozwolić.

Ukryła je przed wścibskimi oczami sąsiadów i przed światem.

Przez 11 lat nikt nie słyszał o Harrym Potterze, nikt nawet go nie widział. Petunia zamknęła go w komórce pod schodami i nie pozwalała wychodzić, wyjątkiem były wizyty w toalecie, które zdarzały się dość rzadko, ale nie na tyle aby Petunia nie musiała czyścić po chłopcu komórki.

Chłopiec nigdy nie widział nieba ani trawy, czasem udało mu się znaleźć krótkie opisy przyrody i świata, w książkach, jakie dostawał raz na jakiś czas kiedy ciotka zlitowała się nad nim.

Ogólnie życie Harryego było więcej niż tylko okropne.  
Biedny chłopiec siedział w komórce pod schodami całe 11 lat swojego krótkiego życia, nigdy nie widział innej osoby oprócz ciotki lub wuja.

Petunia nie pozwoliła na to aby jej syn widział tego "dziwaka" jak określiła Harry'ego.

Dziecko rzadko czytało albo poszerzało swą wiedzę ponieważ dostawało zużyte książki Dudley'a, które nie zawsze były w dobrym stanie, no i nie zawsze w " jego pokoju " paliła się żarówka.

Raz nie paliła się przez trzy tygodnie, w końcu wujek się zlitował i wymienił ją z wielką niechęcią.  
Harry praktycznie nie mówił, ponieważ nie miał do kogo, a nawet jeśli gadał by do siebie to i tak nie wolno mu było robić hałasu.

Dla reszty rodziny Harry miał być prawie niezauważalny, jedyny kontakt jaki utrzymywali z nim Dursley'owie był tylko w sytuacjach najbardziej potrzebnych do przeżycia, czyli jedzenie, picie i sprawy higieny.

Marne to było życie i strasznie niesprawiedliwe, ale życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, dlatego Harry siedział w tej komórce aż do chwili swoich 11 urodzin.

Tej ważnej dla Harry'ego nocy usłyszał głośne walenie do drzwi domu.  
Nie mając pojęcia kto mógłby odwiedzać jego wujostwo o tej porze, podszedł cicho bliżej drzwi od komórki i nasłuchiwał, czy któryś z Dursley'ów nie schodzi na dół.

Po chwili usłyszał złorzeczenia wuja i skrzypienie schodów. Kiedy w końcu otworzył drzwi, Harry usłyszał najbardziej zadziwiające zdanie jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał.  
\- Dobry wieczór, przepraszam że nachodzę o tak późnej godzinie ale muszę dostarczyć coś Harry'emu Potter'owi. Czy mogę go zobaczyć ? -

Harryego zatkało. Pierwszy raz słyszał, aby ktoś wiedział o jego istnieniu, a co dopiero miał mu coś do dostarczenia.

Jednak nie dane było mu dalej rozmyślać ponieważ wuja zalała krew.

\- Co pan sobie wyobraża, aby nachodzić mnie we własnym domu, a po za tym tu nie ma żadnego Harryego Pottera, to musi być jakaś pomyłka. -  
\- Uspokuj się Dursley, jestem pewien że mam właściwy adres, więc grzecznie proszę żebyś zawołał tu Harry'ego zanim na robisz sobie kłopotów. -  
\- Jak śmiesz ... -  
\- Sam tego chciałeś. -

Harry usłyszał szuranie i głuche tąpnięcie, a potem ciężkie kroki w przedpokoju. Obcy musiał wejść do środka.

\- Harry ! Gdzie jesteś ? Wychodź musimy sobie pogadać. - Zagrzmiał donośny głos.

Harry nie wiedział czego ten człowiek od niego chce, ale sam fakt, że zna jego imię i nazwisko wzbudziło w nim zaufanie.

\- Jestem tutaj ! - Krzyknął, albo raczej próbował ponieważ z jego gardła wydobył się głośny charkot.

\- Na brodę Merlina, co ty tam robisz ? Poczekaj zaraz cię uwolnię. -

Chłopiec usłyszał zgrzyt i po chwili jego dotychczasowe więzienie stanęło otworem.  
Powolutku wygramolił się z komórki i staną niepewnie przed wielkim mężczyzną z bujną brodą.  
\- No Harry jesteś strasznie podobny do ojca tylko oczy masz po matce. O tak znałem Lily i Jamesa. Tak, szkoda wielka szkoda ale cóż przynajmniej ty się ostałeś Harry. -  
\- Przepraszam, ale kim pan jest ? -

\- Holibka, zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Rubeus Hagrid, Strażnik Kluczy i Gajowy w Hogwarcie. - Powiedział z dumą. - A, tak à propos Hogwartu,to mam dla ciebie list. - Po czym zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach swojego wielkiego płaszcza. Po chwili wyjął pogiętą kopertę. - Oto on. -

Harry wziął ją z wahaniem.  
\- Przepraszam, ale co to jest Hogwart ? -  
\- Jak to co? To najlepsza Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Europie, jeśli nie na całym świecie. -  
\- Szkoła magii ? To ona istnieje ? -  
\- Oczywiście, myślisz że jak twoi starzy się tego nauczyli. -  
\- Moi rodzice chodzili do tej szkoły ? -  
\- Naturalnie, nie powiedzieli ci ? -  
\- Niestety nie. -  
\- Twoi rodzice byli świetnymi czarodziejami niestety zostali zamordowani przez Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Tylko ty przeżyłeś, normalnie nikt nigdy nie wyszedł z tego żywy, oprócz ciebie, i w dodatku sprawiłeś, że On zniknął. -  
\- Ale to niemożliwe, jestem Harry, tylko Harry. -  
\- Słuchaj, Tylko-Harry, jest w tobie coś, co Go wtedy załatwiło. Jesteś czarodziejem i to diabelnie dobrym. No otwórz. - Wskazał ręką na kopertę.

Harry otworzył list i dowiedział się, że jest zapisany do Hogwartu, dostał wykaz książek oraz bilet na Express Hogwarts.

\- Panie Hagrid... -  
\- Wystarczy samo Hagrid. -  
\- A więc, Hagridzie gdzie mogę dostać te wszystkie przybory ? -  
\- Oczywiście na ulicy Pokątnej. -  
\- A jak się tam dostać ? -  
\- Nie martw się Harry, zaprowadzę cię tam. -

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, ale nagle usłyszał kroki na schodach.

To ciotka Petunia w końcu się obudziła i postanowiła dołączyć do nich na dole. Wuj Vernon leżał nieprzytomny obok drzwi.  
\- Co tu się dzieje ? O Boże Vernon, co zrobiłeś z moim mężem ?! - Wydarła się na Hagrida.  
\- Ostrzegałem go, ale mnie nie słuchał, a ty bądź pewna, że Dumbledore dowie się o tym jak traktowaliście Harry'ego. -  
\- Co mnie obchodzi ten stary wariat ! -Na te słowa Hagrid wyjął z kieszeni parasolkę i wycelował nią w Petunię.  
\- Nigdy nie obrażaj Albusa Dumbledore'a w mojej obecności. - Po czym z końcówki parasolki wystrzelił różowy promień zmieniając włosy ciotki w strąki fasoli.  
\- Chodź Harry idziemy na zakupy. -Chłopiec wyszedł za olbrzymem z domu.

Potem przeżył wiele niesamowitych przygód. Płynął łodzią do zamku Hogwart, poznał dwoje przyjaciół : Rona i Hermionę, miał lekcje z przerażającym nauczycielem - profesorem Snape'em, walczył z trollem, uczył się zaklęć, został najmłodszym zawodnikiem Quiddicha i walczył z opętanym przez Voldemorta profesorem Quirrellem.  
Po emocjonującym roku w świecie magii musiał wrócić na wakacje do swoich krewnych, ale nie zostawał tam długo, co roku wracał do szkoły po nowe przygody.

#########################

\- Vernon, musimy coś z tym zrobić, ostatnio się to nasila, może powinniśmy zabrać go do lekarza. -  
\- I co mu powiesz, że trzymaliśmy go w komórce pod schodami ? -  
\- Nie, poprostu powiemy, że zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. -  
\- Może masz rację. Nie chcę żeby zrobił krzywdę Dudley'owi. -

#########################

\- A więc Harry, powiedz mi dlaczego zrobiłeś sobie bliznę na czole ? -  
\- Wcale jej nie zrobiłem, mam ją po tym jak Voldemort próbował mnie zabić. -  
\- Przepraszam ale kim jest ten Voldemort ? -  
\- To zły czarnoksiężnik, który zabił moich rodziców. -  
\- Z tego co wiem twoi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. -  
\- To kłamstwo, ciotka to wymyśliła, ponieważ nie chciała żebym wiedział o magii. -  
\- Harry, uspokój się. Twój wuj powiedział mi, że wyciąłeś tą bliznę żyletką i zacząłeś się dziwnie zachowywać. -  
\- Oni kłamią, nienawidzą mnie, bo jestem inny. -  
\- Obawiam się, że jesteś w błędzie, nie ma żadnego świata czarów. -  
\- A moi przyjaciele ? Dumbledore napewno zauważy, że nie wróciłem na drugi rok nauki. -  
\- Harry, ty w ogóle nie opuszczałeś domu, a nawet jeśli, to minął może miesiąc od czasu, kiedy zacząłeś się dziwnie zachowywać. Sam widzisz, że to o czym mówisz jest nierealne. -  
\- Ale ja to widziałem, byłem tam. -  
\- Niestety, mam powody przypuszczać że twoi krewni zamykali cię na długi czas w małym pomieszczeniu, dlatego wymyśliłeś to wszystko, albo raczej twój umysł postanowił pokazać ci to, czego nie mogłeś doświadczyć w zamknięciu, a ty w to uwierzyłeś. Zresztą ci się nie dziwię, też bym uwierzył gdybym był w twojej sytuacji. Ale nie martw się, pomogę ci, zaczniemy leczenie i wszystko będzie dobrze. -  
\- Ale, ale co ... -  
\- Przykro mi, Harry, niestety zostaniesz tu na dłużej, a twoi krewni zostaną obarczeni winą za umyślne spowodowanie uszczerbku na zdrowiu. -

#########################

Minęły prawie dwa miesiące wakacji, Harry był w swoim pokoju, który dostał zaraz po otrzymaniu listu z Hogwartu. Nagle na jego łóżku pojawił się domowy skrzat Zgredek.  
\- Harry Potter nie może wrócić w tym roku do Hogwartu. -  
Zapowiadał się ciekawy drugi rok w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa.


End file.
